Some connectors are constructed so each of their contact assemblies holds at least one circuit component such as a high energy pulse-dissipating diode, and a grounding conductor for connection to a ground plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,794 by the present inventors and others, describes contact assemblies of this type, wherein the circuit component and surrounding portions of the contact and grounding conductor are encapsulated with epoxy. While the epoxy is durable and can bond to the various parts of the contact assembly for good mechanical strength, the epoxy encapsulant is not highly effective in keeping moisture from the circuit component, that is, moisture can penetrate through the epoxy encapsulant. Other encapsulants are available, but they generally cannot bond well to the surfaces of the parts of the contact assembly. For example, the grounding conductor may be gold plated, and gold has a relatively low surface energy which results in difficulty of bonding many encapsulating materials to the surface. A component contact assembly which included an encapsulant that reliably sealed the circuit component from moisture would be of considerable value.